Current storage of computer data is implemented in a vast variety of applications. One technique for storing computer data is to record the data in a tape cartridge using a tape drive. For example, data may be recorded on and read from a moving magnetic tape with an electromagnetic read/write head (also referred to as tape head) positioned next to the magnetic tape. Generally, tape storage offers a favorable unit cost and long archival stability. Therefore, an application of tape drives is long term storage of data for backing up computer data as a measure of protection against data loss.
One key component of tape storage is the tape head. During operation for reading or writing data, a tape head may suffer wear (e.g., a pole tip recession), which typically influences condition of the tape head. For example, wear of the tape head generally limits the operating life of the tape head. Operating life refers to the usage period of time during which a tape head can read and/or write data with acceptable reliability.